Trial and Error
by kiako-wolfyoukia
Summary: Rukia and her two best friends, Tatsuki and Orihime, are known as the three undatable girls of Karakura High. But what will happen when a trio of bachelers worm their way in? Arguments, terrified idiots and making out in hallwyas, thats what. IxR mostly.
1. Triplets!

Yola! This is my first Bleach fic, so be gentle!!!! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own them! I swear!

"Tatsuki, Orihime, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Rukia Kuchiki yelled to the girls behind her as they ran towards the gates of Karakura High School. They were late _again_ because Rukia had to remake breakfast twice. Tatsuki and Orihime were two of her best friends, and came to her house every morning for breakfast. And almost every time they got there they would pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of Rukia so she somehow managed to ruin the food. Then they would end up late because Rukia would remake it and they would loose track of time. This was the fifth time in two weeks they were gonna be late.

The bell rang and Rukia cursed out loud. The three bolted through the gates and shot down the halls to their homeroom. They popped in right as the teacher told the class to sit.

"Ah, ladies, nice for you to join us. Sit down. No, you're not in trouble. But two more times and I have to give you three detention." Ukitake-sensei was a kind man, and had known most of them since a young age through Rukia's brother, so they didn't often get in trouble. The three girls bowed and apologized.

"Gomen, Ukitake-sensei. It wont happen again." They said in union, used to doing this already.

"That's what you say every time. Take your seats, please." As Rukia approached her seat, she noticed the empty seat beside her was no longer empty. A young man with bright orange hair sat there, watching her with amber eyes. His mouth was covered by his hand, his elbow resting on the desk so that he was propping his head up.

'Great. There goes my view of the sky.' Rukia thought as she sat down and looked to see if her friends had noticed. Behind Tatsuki and in front of Hinamori sat another new boy, this one with bold, blood red hair in a spiky ponytail and black jagged tattoos going across his eyebrows and down his neck. A piece of black cloth was wrapped around his head, covering his forehead and some of his tattoos.

When Rukia looked forward to see Orihime, she found a third new guy, this one with short black hair and glasses. He sat in the second row, diagonal to Orihime. How had three new students show up at once? Rukia's gaze traveled back to the teacher as he motioned to the three she had just been inspecting. The boys stood, bringing themselves to the front of the classroom with long strides. They stood side by side as Ukitake-sensei introduced them.

"Class, these are the Kurosaki brothers. They just moved in from another town. This is Ichigo," He pointed to the carrot-top "Renji," the tattoo freak "and Ishida." glasses boy. "They will be joining us for the rest of the year, I expect you to help them and be…respectful. You may return to your seats." They slumped back into their seats and the teacher went on telling the class the latest news of the school. Nobody listened so eventually the calm man rolled his eyes and told them they could talk since most were falling asleep. Many girls, including Orihime and Hinamori, grouped in the back, Tatsuki choosing to catch up on sleep at her desk rather than talk. Rukia stayed in her seat, watching Hitsugaya. Hinamori had had a crush on him since they were little and the girls thought he liked her too. It was Rukia's self-proclaimed job to watch and see if he glanced at her whatsoever.

Bingo! His eyes darted to the back of the room, watched her for a millisecond, then returned to whatever he had been doing before hand. Rukia had caught him 'checking on her' like this many times within the past few days, since she had many classes with the two. She smiled to herself and started to draw rabbits on the inside of her notebook's cover. That is, until a rather loud scream from Tatsuki woke her from her trance.

"DAMNIT STOP POKING ME!!!" Tatsuki spun around, striking Renji upside the head with her binder. Ukitake-sensei was alert at once, but then he realized it was Tatsuki.

"Bitch, that freaking hurt!" Renji snapped back, clutching the side of his head. Ukitake-sensei approached and the two were silent.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in this class! Renji, I will let this slide since it is your first day, but next time you wont get off so easy. Tatsuki, If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stop hitting people unless its in a karate tournament!" He said it in an exasperated but teasing voice and Tatsuki bit back a smile and apologized for the second time that morning. The teacher sighed and shook his head. "Tatsuki, you have lunch detention with me. Renji, you will get it if I hear you curse again." Then he walked away. Rukia smiled as Tatsuki muttered under her breath and headed for the back right corner of the room near Hinamori and Orihime. Rukia knew that a string of curse words had come out of her mouth and couldn't help but laugh.

"Temper, temper." She heard Hitsugaya chuckle beside her.

"She does have some anger issues, doesn't she?" He asked, knowing she would know.

"Obviously. But it was his fault. She really hates being touched. Especially when tired." Rukia replied, and Hitsugaya nodded in understanding.

"So, have you finished the project for Science yet?" and the conversation was normal from there. From behind Rukia, Ichigo watched the two of them, then he turned his gaze to Renji. The idiot had already managed to aggravate one of the most violent chicks in the class. Ishida seemed to be doing what he usually did, keep to himself. Ichigo had heard him laughing lightly when that Tatsuki girl had whacked Renji. His eyes darted back to Rukia. She was turning away from her conversation with the white haired midget and drawing those weird bunny things in her notebook again.

He couldn't help himself. "What are those suppose to be, deranged mice with abnormally large ears?" he asked her, peering over at the paper. Looks like stupidity ran in the whole family.

"You jackass, they're bunnies!" Rukia snapped, tempted to mimic Tatsuki. He had pulled his hand from is face to talk and was scowling, apparently at her artwork.

"Well sorry, its not my fault they look like a lab experiment gone wrong." Ichigo said, earning himself a good long glare. She snapped her notebook shut and stalked back to join Tatsuki in the corner. Ichigo watched as Tatsuki lifted her head with a puzzled look on her face and listened to Rukia talk as she opened her notebook to show the other her drawings. Tatsuki said something and smiled while Rukia glared at her before they both started laughing.

"Well you're about as smart as your brother, now aren't you?" Ichigo heard Hitsugaya say quietly and scowled. This was a great beginning to a new school. The bell rang and everyone filed out for first period.

IxRRxTHxHIxOIxRRxTHxHIxOIxRRxTHxHIxO

Rukia sat in her seat by the window as 12th grade teacher Urahara-sensei told one of the giggling girls of the class to shut up for the forth time. She chuckled to herself, Urahara-sensei never had beat about the bush with his students. She was amazed he hadn't been fired yet. It was the end of class and everyone was working on something or another, be it actual schoolwork or notes to pass down the desks to friends.

Rukia had erased every rabbit from the notebook and was working on her science project when a note was dropped onto her desk. She looked up to see Keigo walking by, and she sighed. Yet another of his fruitless attempts to get her to go out with him. Keigo was an entertaining friend, if an annoying one, but she really didn't want to date the guy. So she flicked it off the desk onto the floor near the window, praying it would get stuck to a piece of gum on someone's shoe and vanish completely. The bell rang, and she scurried out the door into the hallway.

The black haired girl was darting through the crowds to get to the doors so she could eat lunch outside under her favorite tree with Hinamori, Tatsuki, and Orihime when she ran into something. Hard. And her project and notebooks went flying.

"Shit!" they both said simultaneously, and Rukia looked up into the face of none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. He looked back down at her for a moment before she turned away angrily and started collecting her papers off the ground.

"Ass." She muttered, figuring he walked away by now. When she got back up to grab her notebook, she was surprised to see it shoved in front of her nose. She snatched it out of his hand and started down the hall again, hoping her friends were already there. She was out the doors when a firm grip on her elbow stopped her. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, sorry 'bout dissin' your rabbits. And for crashing into you." He was muttering and looking the other way, but she could feel his sincerity and smiled.

"Apology accepted." He seemed relieved.

"Good." Then the strawberry walked away. Rukia turned and headed for the shade of the tree where her friends where waiting with their lunches. As she sat down she noticed the looks she was getting from them.

"What? What'd I do?" She asked, confused. Those looks were not innocent.

"Nothing." Tatsuki said, and sucked on her straw. Orihime and Hinamori looked away, and that was the end of that conversation. Hinamori plunged into at story about how one of the school bullies had been about to rip apart her homework when Chad (who sat beside her) poked him hard in the side and he fell over. He scurried away quickly after that. The girls laughed and they chatted their way through their lunch.

Up On The Roof

Oddly enough, the white-haired boy who had first called him and Renji idiots turned out to be a pretty cool guy, and wasn't spastic and moronic like every other student in the school. Hitsugaya, Chad, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, and a little guy named Hanataro sat on the roof eating their lunches and watching as Keigo flipped out and dragged Mizuru into it.

"What's he screaming about?" Ichigo asked Hanataro, pointing to Keigo and raising an eyebrow.

"I think he's upset because Rukia turned him down again. He's been asking her to go out with him for about a month now."

"Rukia?" Now he was paying more attention.

"Yes. The girl in homeroom who you seem so good at pissing off. She's supposedly one of the three un-date-able chicks of this school." Hitsugaya said, putting himself in the conversation.

"She's very kind, though. Says she doesn't date 'cuz she doesn't like anyone here. Said she didn't like to waste time with people she didn't really like" Hanataro added.

"Oh rea-"

"WHY, OH WHY DOES SHE KEEP REJECTING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Keigo screeched, cutting Ichigo off and launching himself at their little side group. Ichigo instantly put out a foot to deflect him.

"Maybe she doesn't like you, ever thought of that?" Ichigo said to the pile of thing in front of his shoe.

"SHE MUST BE PLAYING HARD TO GET! THAT'S IT! I KNOW IT IS!" yelled Keigo, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Who plays hard to get for a month?" Renji asked, pointing out an obvious detail. Keigo continued to ignore them.

"I KNOW! ILL ASK AGAIN DURING P.E. AND-"

"WILL YOU JUST GET OVER THE FACT THAT SHE DOESN'T FUCKING LIKE YOU ALREADY?! CHRIST!" Ichigo yelled, towering over Keigo and furious for an unknown reason. Keigo shut up, turned tail and _ran_, right across the rooftop and down the stairs in absolute terror. The rest of the guys turned and stared at Ichigo, bewildered to why he freaked like that. He sent them a glare and they all quickly turned away, M following Keigo down the stairs and the rest returning to their lunches.

Ichigo calmed down and his fury was quickly replaced with his own confusion. The rest of lunch was mostly quiet.

IxRRxTHxHIxOIxRRxTHxHIxOIxRRxTHxHIxO

After Rukia's rather uneventful (yet pretty entertaining) lunch, she headed off for gym class and the _wonderful_ -note the sarcasm- girl's locker room. Where if you looked at anyone for more than five seconds, you were a lesbian. Oy. Luckily, she had this class with Tatsuki. Unluckily, so did Keigo. That was going to be fun.

"Rukia!" As soon as she got out of the fucking locker room. Damnit!

"What?" she spun around, facing Keigo with her all-powerful don't-fuck-with-me-right-now expression. He stopped, a scared expression on his face, then said in a fast and panicky voice:

"Hopeyoudogood-bye!" and he shot off like a torpedo on a mission.

"I gotta use that facial expression more often." Rukia muttered as Tatsuki noticed that not far off behind Rukia was a very angry faced Ichigo glaring at Keigo's retreating form.

"Ya, that's it…" She muttered, smiled, and led Rukia off to the basketball courts.

With Ichigo

"Hey, wait up!" Ichigo heard Renji's voice from behind him right before his brother slung his arm around his shoulder heavily and dragged him toward the ground. "Wuzzup?" Ichigo ducked out of the idiotic red-head's grasp and stood straight again, giving him an annoyed-but-amused look that usually only Renji could get out of him.

"It's gym class. The only thing that's up is the ball that's gonna hit you in the head if you don't move." Ichigo said. Renji stopped and stood there like an idiot, just long enough for a basketball to come down and smack him right on the top of his head.

"HOLY SHIT! Oww!!!" Renji yelled, rubbing his brainless head and looking around for who threw the orange sphere.

"Told ya." Ichigo said as Tatsuki and Rukia ran up. Tatsuki glared at Renji before snatching up the ball.

"It was you! You owe me an apology, you tomboyish freak!" Renji yelled, getting right up in her face.

"I owe YOU an apology? Tomboyish freak? I don't think so, asswipe!" Tatsuki screamed right back, furious all over again. Rukia met eyes with Ichigo for a millisecond before turning away quickly to watch the fight that was quickly unfolding before them.

After much screaming, a few punches, and one very painful looking kick in the nuts (almost all the later done by Tatsuki) Ichigo and Rukia pried them off each other and dragged them away.

"God, Renji, what is your problem?" Ichigo asked his brother, still dragging him toward the football field. Renji wasn't even struggling anymore.

"Sorry, that bitch just pisses me off." Renji mumbled, pulling his gym uniform out of Ichigo's grasp and walking along side him. "I don't even know how. I just see her and my blood boils!" Renji said, frustrated beyond his normal self.

"Then try staying away from her." Ichigo advised, picking up the closest football and throwing it up to catch it again.

"That's obviously not working." Renji replied.

"So much for 'lets try and lay low this year'." Ichigo said, and proceeded to toss the ball right at the back of Keigo's head. It hit its mark right on the dot.

"Ya, well what about you? You seem to like picking fights with the retard over there." Renji pointed out, jabbing his thumb at the sore-headed moron. Ichigo shrugged.

"Ya, well, you cant say he doesn't annoy the crap out of you, too." Ichigo defended himself.

"Ya, but I don't throw footballs at him when he's not looking." Renji pointed out. Ichigo shrugged again and told Renji to go long. Which, of course, the sports-crazed moron did without a thought.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	2. X Amount of Words

Hey! Sorry i took so long but its like the second week of school for me and everything's crazy. But I finally got it done! So here you go: my second chappy!

Disclaimer: Me no own. snifflesniffle

Orihime walked down the hall from the nurse's office, heading for her language arts class. She had tripped on a chair leg walking to the front of the class and went to make sure it wasn't a major injury. Luckily, it was just a little sprain and they had fixed her up and sent her back with a note that said she didn't have to participate in gym. She was dreaming about talking muffins when she heard someone.

"Um, hello? You do know you're standing in the middle of the hallway, right? Are you okay?" She snapped out of her daydream and realized it was one of the new guys, Ishida. She smiled and reassured him quickly.

"I'm fine, don't worry! I must of got a little sidetracked…" she looked a little sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed. Her skirt flared so her bandaged ankle was showing and he eyed it.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"Oh, I tripped on a chair leg. I'm just clumsy, that's all. You're Ishida-kun, right?" He looked a little startled that she new his name.

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Orihime Inoue." She grinned and he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Inoue-san." Orihime shook her head immediately.

"Call me Orihime. I insist."

"Then call me Ishida. Just Ishida." They both stood there for a moment, just staring at each other and not knowing what to say. Finally, Ishida broke the silence and said "Well I'll see you around, Orihime." She grinned again.

"See you!" And they went their own ways.

IxR RxT HxH IxO IxR RxT HxH IxO IxR RxT HxH IxO

_Bing! _The final bell rang and students shot out of there as if they were on fire. Hitsugaya, however, was not one of them. He slowly put his books in his bag and ambled into the hallway. He walked home, so he figured there was no point in rushing. He walked past Unohana-sensei's Health classroom and his crush Hinamori Momo stumbled out, tripping on nothing, dropping her backpack, and spilling her books everywhere. Hitsugaya rushed over, bending down and scooping notebooks three at a time. Momo looked flustered and stuttered out several 'thank you's as she bent down to help the boy genius gather the books.

"It's no problem, really." Hitsugaya said quietly, handing her the stack of books and standing before helping her to her feet as well. She gave him a small, happy smile that made him turn the color of watermelon juice and made his knees shake.

"Thank you anyway." She said, the smile never leaving her face. He looked away to hide his blush and started to stutter.

"D-do you want me to walk you home? I have time." He offered, and he could have sworn her grin got two times bigger (if that was possible).

"I would love for you to walk me home! That is, if its not any trouble. I would really appreciate it." Buy now he was blushing extremely badly and turned to walk down the hall.

"Its no trouble. If it was, I wouldn't have offered, Bed-wetter Momo!" Hitsugaya said, using his favorite nickname for her. She couldn't help but smile as she followed him. He was always trying to be all tough, and she thought it was adorable. But she was extremely glad nobody had been in the hallway when he had used that awfully embarrassing nickname. She jogged up to fall into step by his side, nearly falling on her face in the process. He chuckled at her slip and continued looking ahead.

"Hey! Its not nice to laugh when other people trip!" Momo said huffily, pouting at Hitsugaya. He smirked at her (which, she had to admit, made her heart skip about four beats. He was sooooo hot when he did that!) and ignored the comment.

"So what were you doing here so late, Hinamori? I thought you would have left with the mob. Or Rukia and them." Hitsugaya was indeed surprised to find her here after the bell rang. Not that he minded -he got to walk her home, after all- just surprised.

"I was helping Unohana-sensei with putting the books away. She didn't realize it was so late and the books ended up left all over the room. She was really grateful and gave me a homework pass! I'm glad, because our homework was an essay on alcohol and drug abuse. Not fun." Hinamori replied, pulling out a purple homework pass as evidence. Hitsugaya was suddenly very glad he didn't have that class.

The two passed through the school and walked down the road, to Momo's little apartment with her roommate, Matsumoto. Matsumoto was in college, and ended up living with Momo after her long-time boy-friend kicked her out onto the street. They shared the rent, and got along very well for their age difference. Matsumoto was like Momo's older sister, always giving her advice, helping her with clothes and make-up, and pushing her to go for that little piece of mint man-candy that she was crushing on. They made small talk until they reached the stairs, where Momo proceeded to trip over nothing again and Hitsugaya was forced to catch the girl from the long fall that would have landed her in the hospital. He gazed down at the girl in his arms, noticing how warm she was and how pink her lips were. He was shocked out of it by a scream.

"OMG!!! You two are SOOOOOO KAWWAI!!!!!" Screeched Matsumoto from the top of the staircase, attracted by the scream Momo had let out when she had thought she was going to fall down a flight of stairs and splatter onto the concrete. They both blushed profusely at the woman's comment before Hitsugaya steadied Momo and turned away.

"See you tomorrow, Hinamori." He muttered as he trotted back down the stairs.

"Th-thank you for walking me home, Hitsugaya-kun! See you tomorrow!" Momo yelled down the stairs.

"What, no hello to an old friend?" Matsumoto thought it wise to add, and add she did.

"SHUT UP, MATSUMOTO!!!!!!" Was heard before Hitsugaya was walking briskly in the direction of his own house. It was then that Momo realized his house was on the completely other side of town.

IxR RxT HxH IxO IxR RxT HxH IxO IxR RxT HxH IxO

Renji was walking with his two brothers, heading home after a rather tiring first day. Every time he had passed that psycho chick in the halls she had somehow managed to trip him, which went on to yelling extremely loudly and cussing which meant teachers attacked. By the end of the day Renji had his entire first week full of after school detentions. Something only he could ever manage to do. His brothers had almost left him to endure the punishment alone, but had agreed to wait for him in the end. Cars flew by on the road beside them, and more than one car full of girls had nearly stopped to stare at them.

They managed to get home in one piece (without any teenage girls attacking and raping them) and dumped their bags on the couch simultaneously. Their younger sisters Karin and Yuzu wouldn't be home for another hour or so, considering they were in their second year of middle school. So the boys divided off into their usual individual tasks. Ishida scurried off to his bedroom, intent on finishing his homework before anything else, like the nerdy boy he was. Ichigo invaded the kitchen to make something for the three of them since neither of the other brothers knew how to cook without blowing themselves up in the process (you would think Ishida would be able to, but nope; the man was useless in the kitchen). Renji turned on the CD player and popped in his Blue October disc, cranking the volume before starting to unpack some of the boxes in the living room. Ichigo joined him in singing along as he stirred his pot of ramen, 'X Amount of Words' leaking out of the large speakers.

_You're solar, bipolar_

_Panic disorder_

_Seems harder and harder and harder _

_Still you try to control it_

As they sang along, several bangs and Ishida's yell of 'TURN IT THE FUCK DOWN!' came from upstairs. It, of course, was ignored as the two continued on with the song.

_Your brain is faulty wiring _

_The reason for tiring_

_Keep treating the curse_

_imagine worse_

_Systematic, sympathetic_

_Quite pathetic, apologetic, paramedic_

_Your heart is prosthetic_

A few more bangs from the dork upstairs.

_A plat of quite peculiar _

_On a dish of my own_

_A tablespoon of feather_

_Tickle me to the bone_

_Give me recipes for happy _

_With the chemicals gone_

_Drinking freedom from a bottle _

_To the tune of belong_

Ichigo poured the ramen into several bowls and dug chopsticks out from one of the many boxes. An additional bang from above (this time it sounded like he was throwing hammers onto the floor with excruciating force) and Ichigo passed Renji a bowl before yelling to Ishida above the music that the food was done.

_Now deleted and defeated _

_I will stand on my own_

_Yeah your memory that punches me_

_Has broken the bo-_

Ishida pushed the off button with the force of a punch, his veins popping dangerously far out of his forehead.

"Turn it DOWN!" He snarled, reminding them once again that he had a rather short fuse.

Ichigo practically threw the third bowl of noodles at the boy. "Turn it back on, you asshole." he said, digging into his own food. Ishida glared at him. Renji turned the player back on and Ishida's head snapped around so fast Ichigo swear the guy got whiplash. Ishida turned the volume knob down. Renji turned it back up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Finally Ishida gave up and stalked back to his room where he plugged his ipod in and tried to ignore the thumping of the bass.

Ichigo and Renji slurped down the rest of their noodles and then continued to unpack, distracting themselves from their homework for as long as humanly possible. Eventually the music was lowered and the brothers talked as they worked.

"You know that Rukia chick, right?" Renji asked Ichigo. Ichigo gave a small twitch at 'chick' in the same sentence as Rukia's name.

'Oh my god, I have to stop doing stupid shit like that. It's a chick, no big deal.' Ichigo scolded himself for the hundredth time that day.

"Ya, I know Rukia. Why?"

"She's hot, right?" Renji grinned mischievously at the dandelion. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

"Hell yes." Renji chuckled.

"I'm thinking of asking her out. Think she'd say yes? I know I have a better chance than that loser you keep picking on." Ichigo couldn't help but be a little upset at this. He desperately wanted to scream 'NO!' but he just quietly nodded instead. His tattooed partner grinned. "I think I'll ask her out to the next dance. Its coming up in the next week, I heard. I cant wait!" Then he dusted his hands off on his jeans as if he had done a ton of really dirty work. "I think I'm gonna do my homework before the girls get home. Chow for now." and the redhead vanished up the stairs with his backpack.

Ichigo sighed and slumped down onto the couch, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him suddenly.

IxR RxT HxH IxO IxR RxT HxH IxO IxR RxT HxH IxO

Earlier that day (after school)

Tatsuki slumped down into one of the bar stools, watching as Rukia poured glasses of iced tea for the three of them. Orihime pulled her binder out of her backpack and set it on the counter as Rukia set the drinks out, digging through it to find the drawing she had done in PE while everyone else ran the mile.

"What do you think?" The huge-boobed ditz asked, holding up a picture of two dogs with socks on their heads running in circles. Rukia and Tatsuki sweat dropped.

"Its…wonderful! Yes, its wonderful, Orihime." Tatsuki said for both of them before Rukia's harsh criticism came into play. She didn't mean to, but the girl could be cruelly blunt and honest at times, even to her own friends, and not even notice she did it.

"Ya, what Tatsuki said." Rukia said, catching the dangerous glance her black-haired friend shot her.

"So," Tatsuki said slyly, leaning across the counter toward Rukia. "What were _you_ doing with Mr. Carrot-top?" Rukia glared at the karate chick, knowing exactly what she was implying.

"Shut up, Tatsuki, there is nothing between him, or any other guy, and I. You should know that." She took another sip of her tea.

"Awwww, to bad. I think you'd be a cute couple." Orihime said, smiling innocently. Rukia glared. It was bad enough she couldn't figure out why she wanted to randomly talk with the guy, now her friends were trying to set her up with him? This was not going to be a fun week.

"So who do you like, Orihime?" Rukia asked, trying to get back at her friend. Orihime blushed, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Well…" Rukia and Tatsuki leaned in, their eyes going wide.

"Oh my god, spill!" Rukia ordered, Tatsuki nodding so hard her brain probably hit her skull a few times.

"Okay, so there's this guy named Rinoku-"

"The one with the bird-hair?" Tatsuki cut her off.

"Yes, the one with the bird hair. Oy. Anyway, he's really sweet and cute and I think he's gonna ask me to the dance!" Orihime squealed, quickly joined by Rukia. Tatsuki stayed silent and the two other girls stared at her blankly.

"Squeeeeee, woohoo." Tatsuki said sarcastically, twirling her finger in the air with mock joy. Rukia rolled her eyes and they all burst into laughter. When they recovered from stomach aches Tatsuki stood and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go, k? I have a ton of homework and I still need to practice in the dojo." Orihime got up as well.

"Ya, I think I'll get home, too. Bye, Rukia!" Orihime waved as Tatsuki opened the door and they headed out.

"See you tomorrow!" they yelled and the door slammed closed. Rukia waved until the door closed.

"G'bye." She muttered, drained her glass and put the dishes in the sink before grabbing her bag and heading upstairs. She entered her mangled room, observing the mauled midnight blue comforter and books scattered everywhere. She scooped up her Chappy the rabbit stuffed animal and plopped down onto the bed, pulling her notebooks out and starting her algebra. She got through her algebra and science homework before she heard the door slam downstairs. She jumped u and ran out of her room, heading for the landing on the stairs.

"Good evening, Nee-sama! Did you have a good day?" She said politely, hanging over the railing and smiling at the 27 year old. He looked up at her and nodded, then turned away and strode into his office, the room beside the kitchen. Rukia smiled to herself, slipping into the kitchen and starting dinner. Her brother had become much warmer to her over the past few months, and it made her extremely happy. She started up some hamburger meat and began to make spaghetti.

A/N: Dont worry, this story is gonna be Ichi/ruki, orihime/ishida, renji/tatsuki, and hitsugaya/hinamori. The others are mearly for plot perposes. Review please!


End file.
